


Mistress Eve Owns You

by GettingThere



Series: Rescue & Release [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Cages, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Crying, Cunnilingus, Death Threats, Dehumanization, Discipline, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Violence, Dominance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fainting, Female Ejaculation, Forced, Forced Cohabitation, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Lube, Malnutrition, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Men Crying, Mistress, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Male Clothed Female, Neglect, No Lube, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Partial Nudity, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Servants, Service Submission, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Slaves, Sobbing, Spanking, Starvation, Strap-Ons, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingThere/pseuds/GettingThere
Summary: When Sadie rescued Jeff, he was too afraid to sleep in a bed. Eve was the reason why.





	Mistress Eve Owns You

Jeff woke up to the sound of his mistress opening his cage.

“Good morning, you worthless bastard,” she said, unlocking the door. Then she crouched down and unlocked the naked man’s handcuffs and took the ball gag out of his mouth.

“Good morning, mistress,” he said, keeping his eyes on the floor. His ankles were still handcuffed together, so he crawled out of the cage on his hands and knees. Like she did every morning, Eve unlocked the cuffs around his ankles, and pulled the big, black butt plug out of his ass that he’d worn to sleep. He also slept with a cock cage on, but that was only taken off for the occasional cleaning.

“Are you ready to be fucked, slave?” she asked.

“Yes, mistress.” He stayed on his hands and knees and followed her to the master bedroom. When they got there, she pulled him up by his armpits, pushed him down on his stomach on the bed, then stepped into her strap-on. The purple dick she wore was even bigger than the black butt plug. “Open wide, fuck boy,” she said as she pulled his hips upwards, putting him in the doggy style position. Then with no lube, she forced the entire strap-on inside him in one push.

Jeff screamed. He closed his eyes as the strap-on was forced in and out of his asshole. His dick twitched pointlessly inside the cock cage. His hole was so stretched that being raped didn’t physically hurt as much as it had when Eve first bought him. But the emotional pain still brought him to tears.

“Oh, is the little bitch boy crying?” Eve asked, slamming the plastic penis into him again. “That’s right. Cry, little bitch boy. Cry!” Jeff was sobbing, but not as loudly as she wanted him to. She pulled out of his ass. “All right, time to suck me off. Get on your knees.”

He immediately got off the bed and knelt down on the floor in front of Eve. She grabbed his head and forced the dirty penis down his throat until he gagged. She pulled out, then forced him to deep throat again and again. After a few minutes, she grew bored of the game. “Go brush your teeth. It’s pussy licking time!”

The only time Jeff was allowed to brush his teeth was when he was about to eat his mistress’s pussy, so part of him always looked forward to it. He ran into his owner’s ensuite bathroom and brushed his teeth as quickly as he could. Taking too long meant he’d get a beating. When he got back to the bedroom, his mistress was lying on the bed, naked from the waist down. She pointed to her pussy, and Jeff immediately scrambled onto the bed and started licking her clit.

She grabbed his head and pressed his face against her vagina. “The only reason you’re alive is because you can make me come. Otherwise, I would have killed you a _long_ time ago.” He licked eagerly, wiggling his tongue over her clit and lapping up her juices. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face away. “Go wash your hands.”

“Yes, mistress.” He ran to the ensuite, washed his hands, then came back to the bedroom.

“Get the lube.”

“Yes, mistress.” Jeff opened the night table drawer, slathered two of his fingers with lubricant, then got back on his stomach on the bed.

“ _Gently_ put one finger inside me. Then do curls.”

“Yes, mistress.” He slid his index finger into his mistress’s vagina and moved it around in slow circles. Then he curled his finger upwards the way his mistress liked.

“Now lick me,” she demanded, pressing his face against her pussy. He swirled his tongue around her clit and gradually pressed his finger deeper inside of her. “Oh, yes!” She pulled his hair. “Good little fuck boy.” Her legs spasmed as she came. “More.”

He pulled his face away from her pussy and placed his thumb on her clit, wiggling it back and forth as fast as he could. Then he slid a second finger into her and moved his hand in slow circles, stretching her out.

She slapped the back of his head. “ _Curl_ your fingers.”

“Yes, mistress.” He carefully curled his fingers, reaching deeper inside her, then went back to licking her clit.

“Yes, yes!” she screamed. She reached into her shirt and played with her nipples as she came. Jeff made her come again and again until eventually, she was out of breath. “Stop.”

“Yes, mistress.” He slowly pulled his fingers out of her then got on his knees on the floor, head bowed with his hands behind his back. He stayed in that position while his mistress wiped herself clean and got dressed. Then she walked over to him and stroked his hair.

“You were a good little boy, and now you get to eat.”

“Thank you, mistress.” He got on his hands and knees and followed her to the kitchen where she took out a can of dog food and scooped one large spoonful into a dog dish on the floor. He stared at the food, mouth watering.

“You can eat.”

“Thank you, mistress.” He stayed on all fours, lowered his face to the bowl, and ate the dog food as fast as he could. He was starving.

As soon as he was finished eating, Eve kicked him in the ribs. “Get up and make my breakfast.”

“Yes, mistress.” Jeff quickly wiped the dog food off his face and got up from the floor. Then he made his mistress a full breakfast of eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. After serving it to her, he knelt down. Just like always, he kept his eyes lowered and his hands behind his back.

“Where’s the syrup?” she exclaimed. “How am I supposed to eat pancakes without syrup?”

Jeff hunched over and covered his head with his arms. “I’m sorry, mistress!” he cried.

Eve got up from the table and took the big lexan paddle off the hook on the wall. “Bend over the sofa.”

“Please mistress, don’t! Please!”

“I said bend over the sofa! _Now!_ ”

Jeff was shaking. He slowly got up and bent over the arm of the living room sofa, already crying.

Eve dug her nails into his bare butt cheek, then hit him with the paddle. “You’re a stupid, worthless idiot!” _Smack, smack!_ “You can’t even remember to bring me syrup!” _Smack, smack, smack!_

Jeff reached for a throw pillow to hug during the spanking, but Eve snatched it from him and threw it on the floor. She whacked his ass with the paddle again and again as he screamed in pain. He felt like his skin was on fire.

By the time Eve was finished, Jeff’s ass was covered with broken blood vessels, and the holes in the paddle had left him with several large blisters. Eve pulled him up by the ear. “Time to go back in your cage.”

“Yes, mistress,” he said between sobs. He got down on all fours and crawled to the door of his cage, then spread his ass cheeks with his hands so Eve could stuff the butt plug back inside him. After cuffing his wrists and ankles and putting the ball gag in his mouth, Eve locked Jeff in his cage and left the apartment. He lay on his side, crying, until he passed out.


End file.
